<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing Prompt - Falling by HotDogHowitzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656954">Writing Prompt - Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer'>HotDogHowitzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catalog [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Microfic, Pining, Shorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giuseppe comes to terms with feelings for one of his best friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Lasky/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catalog [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writing Prompt - Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giuseppe combed his hair back from his face as he leaned against the counter, steam hissing as he heated the milk for a latte. He was lost in thought, and almost jumped when the espresso machine pinged happily to say it was done.</p><p>Last night had been an interesting one, for him at least. Probably just another conversation with a friend for Audrey. He wondered if she had any inkling whatsoever of just how hard that smile had hit him, if she'd noticed him flush for absolutely no reason other than she'd smiled.</p><p>He was glad all she could see was his face.</p><p>He'd spent the rest of the night trying not to think of how attractive she was, and feeling guilty whenever a mental image of her in some absurd pose, naked usually, came to mind. He didn't want to sully her with thoughts like that.</p><p>He took a sip of his latte as he ambled to the patio door, leaned against the doorframe, and sighed.</p><p>It was winter in this hemisphere of Emerald Cove, and he recalled dropping Audrey off and feeling an empty ache in his chest as he watched her leave in the drizzle; the feeling had started before he'd even walked her to the spaceport, while he was dwelling on how long it would be till he could talk to her again after she left. He'd told himself it was because she was great at helping him find momentm when he worked on his side project between contracts.</p><p>And when she'd smiled at him over the vidlink last night, he'd known it was bullshit. He could still remember his face heating like she'd just taken off her shirt, and the ensuing conflict in his head.</p><p>Giuseppe heaved another sigh as he watched sheets of rain drift by, the plants he'd set on the balcony yesterday rustling quietly in the steady breeze.</p><p>"I really am falling for her..." He muttered. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>